


Особые услуги

by yisandra



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, Humor, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-04 00:33:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6633502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yisandra/pseuds/yisandra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Алистер дал Кругу независимость, и совсем не подумал о последствиях. В том числе, финансовых.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Особые услуги

***

\- Что это такое?!!!  
На стол перед Амеллом шлёпнулся свежий выпуск "Денеримского вестника", ещё вкусно пахнущий типографией и даже слегка тёплый, словно только что сошёл с печатного станка.

Маг посмотрел на короля как на идиота - с ленивым недоумением.  
\- Это газета, Алистер.

Король зарычал. Маг аккуратно поставил чашку на блюдце.

\- Я знаю, что это газета! - произнёс наконец Алистер, подлетая к столу, хватая газету, разворачивая и тыча под нос магу рубрикой объявлений раздела "Услуги". - Объясни мне, что ЭТО такое?!

Жёсткий королевский палец с сурово обкусанным ногтем постучал по второй колонке сверху.

Амелл, сохраняя скучающее и слегка оскорблённое выражение лица, отобрал газету и вчитался, уже понимая, как именно встрял, и быстро прикидывая, как будет выкручиваться.

"Хочешь почувствовать себя отступником, но магических способностей тебе Создатель не дал? Не расстраивайся! Для любителей экстремальных удовольствий предлагается особая услуга - порка рукой в латной перчатке, исполняемая храмовником в полной броне! Девственность исполнителя гарантируется! Наш девиз - "надёжность и безопасность"! Интим не предлагать".

\- Не вижу ничего, что заслуживало бы такого волнения, - безразлично сказал Амелл и принялся разглядывать собственные ногти. С неудовольствием отметил, что маникюр изрядно истаскался и пора обратиться к специалисту. Бросил косой взгляд на разгневанного короля, оценил ситуацию и быстро перешёл в наступление: - А чего ты, прости меня, собственно, ждал, объявляя полную независимость нашего Круга? Ты хотя бы подумал, что независимость должна в первую очередь быть финансовой, а потом уже всё остальное?

\- А ты подсказать не мог?! - рявкнул Алистер.  
\- А я тебе что - съёмный мозг? - фыркнул маг. - Самому думать надо, прежде чем принимать решения такого масштаба. Мы не в сказке живём. И я, между прочим, в тот момент вообще валялся в коме и висел на приборах, мне было бы затруднительно что-то тебе подсказать. В общем, наши храмовники зарабатывают себе на хлеб с маслицем как уж могут. Между прочим, идея не так плоха, спорю, Грегор её вместе с Ирвингом придумывал? Соображают стариканы, ничего не скажу, живенько и оригинально. Да и за качество переживать не приходится, потому как порет Грегор, действительно, ммм... да, впрочем, это не относится к делу.

Алистер как-то притих, потом сгрёб с тарелки перед Амеллом печеньки (маг страдальчески поморщился, поскольку это был весь его завтрак), слопал их и спросил:  
\- Слушай, а как маги-то?..

Амелл вздохнул, пробежал глазами раздел объявлений, и повернул к королю, указующе постучав по следующему сразу за столь потрясшей его врезкой.

"Больше не хотите чувствовать себя отступником и испытываете затруднения при передвижении по причине обширных гематом по всей поверхности ягодиц? Не отчаивайтесь! Квалифицированные заклинания исцеления и первоклассные припарки от видных магов ферелденского Круга! Никто не умеет справляться с такими ситуациями лучше нас! Пост-храмовниковая терапия - семьсот лет на рынке медицинских услуг!"

\- Амелл! - застонал Алистер, закрывая лицо руками. - Я не хочу править этой страной! Можно я буду ёжиком и стану жить в норке, а?!  
\- Нельзя, - сурово отрезал маг. - Но... можешь назначить меня Первым Советником.  
\- А ты владеешь пост-храмовнической терапией? - насупился король.  
\- А что, ты решил попробовать?.. - ядовито сощурился Амелл.  
\- Нет, просто у меня сохранился полный доспех храмовника, включая латные перчатки, - в тон откликнулся Алистер. - Так что ты смотри - по делу советуй... советник.

***


End file.
